The Man behind the Sheild
by fireheart021102
Summary: Steve has a mysterious protector. While he's hurt she shows herself in an attempt to protect him from a sinister force with a hidden purpose for the Captain. While the Avengers realize how little they know of their Captain and scramble to save him from his captors. In the end will they all make it out alive? Or will they lose their chance to know Steve Rodgers. Read&Review please!
1. Behind The Sheild

_Many times have I ignored this little plot and decided now was its grand old is inspired by Bree Colbern's Journal. So without further a do my oneshot-ish thing._

 ***Steve***

Many a few times I'd been in a tight spot in a fight but never so much as the one I was in now. A group of military rogues were trying to blow up New York again. One of which was a mutant who could create waves of heat who was trying to stab me and boil my blood. He got my shield off of me and was firing his waves at me. I cried out as one of the waves hit my arm.

"Tony I need your help here!" I grunted

"I'm kinda busy here." he replied in his usual snark. With a sigh I continued to fight even with the pain in my arm. The man continued to try to stab me and managed to land a slice across my chest. He smirked cruelly at me as he sent a wave of heat that would kill me. I managed to avoid it with a well placed roll. I tried to punch him but all that did was leave my injured arm pulled out of its socket. I grunted and managed to kick the legs out from under the man. He fell and got up sending a heat wave at me in to close of quarters to escape. I prepared to take the hit till suddenly a figure appeared in a black suit. The blast hit her and seemed to bounce off and redirect to the wall of the tunnel.

"Wild Cat!" he spit at her as she dodged his punches and landed one. Moving to help her I landed a punch that sent him reeling and she followed up with a punch that knocked him out. She turned to me and I looked her over. She wore an elegant black mask over her purple eyes. Its tone matched her dark hair and the design her delicate features. She pulled her hair back and walked over to me gently fingering my injured arm as she assessed it. She quickly pushed it back into its socket. I muffled a scream and she looked at me with concern. After my arm was back into its socket she whispered

"Get your arm checked out. There may be some severe damage. Ice will help." I nodded and asked

"Who are you?" she just shook her head as she walked away.

"No one. Just know I'm in the shadows if you need my help." Her image disappeared and I was left standing there staring at a wall with a sigh I grabbed my shield with my good arm. Walking over to the mutant I sat him up against the subway tunnel wall. I heard footsteps and barely dodged a punch aimed to the back of my head I used my good arm to fight him leaving me open to a knife thrown in my leg. I grunted in pain and knocked the guy out. I heard Tony coming this way and pulled the knife out of my leg. Covering up the hit with my good arm as Tony came into view.

"Looks like you did fine by yourself Cap." he snarked and I sighed. He would never listen. S.H.I.E.L.D agents soon showed up and took the men away as we made our way to the quinjet. The team was fine with just some bumps and bruises. Once they were being checked out I walked over to a first aid kit and bandaged my leg. My arm hurt like hell but I figured it was better not to have it checked out. It would heal. Changing into a long sleeved blue shirt and jeans I met the others so we could go back to the tower. As I leaned against the side of the quinjet the pain in my arm got worse. Once we were on the main floor of the tower. I walked over to the freezer and grabbed an ice pack.

"I'm kinda tired guys. I'll see you in the morning." Clint nodded and said

"Alright Cap see you in the morning." walking over to the elevator I went to my rooms to tired to do anything else I laid on my bed and went to sleep.

* * *

I woke up to a sever pain in my leg and arm. With a groan I got up and went to the restroom. Looking in the mirror I realised that the knife had actually cut my chest it wasn't to bad but it needed cleaned. Suddenly there was a flash of fire down my arm and I groaned. Unwrapping my leg I noticed it was still bleeding. My chest started to hurt and I groaned out

"J.A.R.V.I.S."

"Captain? Your vitals are falling you need immediate medical attention. Shall I alert Mr. Stark? Captain? Captain Rodgers?" I couldn't respond and the world went black.

 ***Tony***

We were sitting in the living room when J.A.R.V.I.S. shouted

"Mr. Stark the Captain is going into cardiac arrest immediate medical attention is required." it took me a second to get over the shock before all of us were moving to Cap's room. When we got there we found him in the bathroom arm swollen as though it had been burned from the inside. He had a stab wound on his leg that was bleeding heavily. Shocked at the injuries he had hidden I began to perform compressions to get his heart started again. Clint was calling S.H.I.E.L.D for an emergency medical evac. Bruce came over and felt for a pulse and said

"His heartbeats there it's faint but there." I quit doing compressions as we waited for the medical team to get here

"J.A.R.V.I.S. do a scan of Cap's injuries."

"Scan complete. The Captain has a severe leg wound,some sort of heat related injury affecting the inner workings of his arm as though put into a microwave,severe blood loss and a slight cut on his chest." he listed Natasha cursed in Russian and everyone looked at each other shocked at the injuries he'd hid.

 ***third person***

While the team waited for a medevac for their Captain none of them noticed the girl from the subway tunnel hiding in the corner cloaked in invisibility. She watched with concern as they tended to there Captain. She was shocked and upset at the fact that they had not noticed there leader was injured until the effects became known and that they had not noticed he'd avoided getting checked up. She was also peeved that he'd blatantly ignored the command to get his arm checked. She watched from the corner as he was loaded onto a gurney and taken to the landing pad to get onto a quinjet. Following the Avengers as they headed to the helicarrier. She remained unnoticed and even walked through the doors following the Captain as he was taken to have surgery on his leg. The serum did a lot towards healing yet it needed help from time to time. Walking out of the room as soon as she knew that the doctors could heal his arm properly she looked upon the Avengers who looked stricken with guilt which she felt they deserved. They talked amongst themselves on how they had not noticed there Captain's injurys. She rolled her eyes at how they realised they did not know much about their leader. They only knew him as Captain America not Steve Rogers. Not that she could claim either. For now, she decided after she did what she'd came here to do. She would get to know Steve Rodgers first and then the hero who he hid behind. Hopefully the Avengers realised what they had though and got to know the man behind the mask before he faded away not that she'd let that happen.

* * *

She'd stood leaning against the wall for hours waiting like the others for news on the Captain. A doctor came out looking worn and tired.

"He'll be okay. His leg was a breeze compared to his arm. We had to go in and remove the damaged tissue. We have called in Doctor Helen Chow so we can use her technology to reconstruct the destroyed tissue that's what we are doing now. You can see him now." They got up and I followed them into the room their leaders face serene as the machine recreated his tissue and saved his arm. The girl smiled at the interactions going on between the team as she fell asleep. The team soon left the room as Tony had managed to get a hold of the camera video from the subway. All the Avengers crowded around Tony's phone as he opened the video.

 _ **The video started showing Cap dodging several hits from the man. Till suddenly he thrust his hands forward and a beam of heat was directed at Cap which he managed to block as the man tried to stab him to no avail. He got Cap's shield off of him and was firing his waves at him. He cried out as one of the waves hit his arm.**_

" _ **Tony I need your help here!" he grunted**_

 _ **"I'm kinda busy here." Tony replied in his usual snark. With a sigh he continued to fight even with his injured arm. The man continued to try to stab him and managed to land**_ _ ** _a slic_ e across his chest. He smirked cruelly at Cap as he sent a wave of heat that would kill him. Cap managed to avoid it with a well placed roll. He tried to punch him but all that did was leave his injured arm open to be pulled out of its socket. Cap grunted and managed to kick the legs out from under the man. He fell and got up sending a heat wave at Cap in to close of quarters to escape. He prepared to take the hit till suddenly a figure appeared in a black suit. The blast hit her and seemed to bounce off of her.**_

 _ **"Wild Cat!" the man spit at her as she dodged his punches and landed a fairly well placed one. Running over to help her Cap landed a punch that sent him reeling and she followed up with a knock out hit. She turned to Cap and he looked her over. She wore an elegant black mask over her purple eyes it matched her dark hair and delicate features. She pulled her hair back and walked over to Cap gently fingering his injured arm when without warning she pushed it back into its socket. He muffled a cry and she looked at him with concern. After his arm was back into its socket she commanded**_

 _ **"Get your arm checked out. There may be some severe damage. Ice will help." she used a voice modulator. Cap nodded and asked**_

 _ **"Who are you?" she just shook her head as she walked away.**_

 _ **"No one. Just know I'm in the shadows if you need my help." Her image disappeared and he was left standing there staring at a wall with a sigh he grabbed his shield with his good arm. Walking over to the mutant he sat him up against the subway tunnel wall. They heard footsteps and Cap barely dodged a punch aimed to the back of his head he used his good arm to fight leaving him open to a knife thrown into his leg. He grunted in pain and knocked the guy out. He heard Tony coming his way and pulled the knife out of his leg. Covering up the hit with his good arm as Tony came into view.**_

All of the Avengers were shocked not only by the girl who'd saved him but by how he'd hid his wound. Tony looked guilty and the others horrified. Even after being told to get his arm checked out he hadn't and they were worried about him.

 ***Steve***

He woke up in a hospital bed as a machine worked on his arm. His team walked in and looked relieved. To his surprise he felt no pain. Nat walked over and grabbed his hand.

"Why didn't you get checked out?" Bruce asked

"Thought it would heal on it's own." I replied in a groggy tone. She sighed and said

"That's stupid." I laughed and she rolled her eyes. I closed my eyes and heard

"Get some rest Cap." as I fell asleep I wondered if that's all I was to them just Captain America.

* * *

When I woke again the machine was gone and Nat sat by my bed with her phone. Upon seeing I was awake she turned her attention to me and said

"How are you feeling Steve?"

"Like my arm's been run over by a bus." she laughed and said

"Not much I can do to fix that." she smiled and I laughed with her. A doctor walked in and smiled at me before checking me over.

"Well you are free to leave as soon as your up for it." Almost immediately I got up and Natasha laughed. The doctor grabbed a set of crutches and handed them to me as well as a pair of jeans and a shirt with a small thank you I walked over to the bathroom using the crutches to get changed. After I was out Nat led me over to a quinjet so we could go back to the tower. Once we got back I immediately laid on the couch everyone was there besides Thor who was in Asgard. I smiled at them as they put on a movie to watch and brought me popcorn. All was going well till the team got a mission alert. Soon they were all getting ready to go besides him as Furry had ordered him to not go on missions till he was 100% again. Tony ordered J.A.R.V.I.S. to look after him and they left. J.A.R.V.I.S. had asked him if he'd needed anything and he'd told him no as he closed his eyes and went to sleep.

 ***third person***

As the Captain fell asleep the girl from the subway station was on high alert. She knew that the mission alert was fake. A ploy to distract the Avengers till they could capture the Captain. J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to alert the Captain but was shut down before he could get out the sentence. The girl knew that meant the'd brought a technopath and who know's what else. Standing in front faced to the entrance of the floor cloaked in invisibility she prepared to fight. She would not let them take the Captain. The elevator door dinged and four mutants stood in the elevator. She studied the four and figured out that the one with white hair was the technopath, the dirty blond had telekinesis,the redhead had super strength,and the brunette was a fire breather. Readying her stance she crouched before the Captain staff in hand behind her back. The redhead walked forward first and she mounted her sneak attack swiping her legs out sending her crashing to the floor. Revealing herself the girl used her shield to block the fire breathers flames from both her and the Captain. The technopath and telekinetic stayed in the elevator watching the fight between the two powerful mutants. Ducking and dodging eachothers punches and kicks no damage being done to either side. The girl ducked and swung her staff into the fire breathers leg sending her to the ground. As the two fought the Captain woke to seeing the two fighting with no one gaining the upper hand. Seeing the redhead get up and head for the girl he picked up his shield and threw it knocking her down and distracting the pair fighting. Both turned to him and the girl who'd saved him before used the brunettes distraction to take her legs out. What neither counted on was the telekinetics use of her power to through the girl to the floor, snapping her staff and knocking her out. He tried to get up and fight only to be caught by the redhead he'd hit. As they were leaving he heard the telekinetic say

"You put up quite the fight Wild Cat but the Sisterhood never fails." they knocked a struggling Steve out and descended in the elevator.

* * *

The Avengers were riding up in the eleveator and were trying to get a hold of J.A.R.V.I.S when the doors opened they saw the burn marks and discarded shield. They panicked as J.A.R.V.I.S's silence made sense now. As did the fake bomb. Tony began working on bringing his A.I. back up and the rest of the team began to look for clues to who had taken him. They found a broken staff by the broken hardwood floor. Tony had gotten J.A.R.V.I.S back on line and was having him look through the security cameras. When J.A.R.V.I.S had found the tapes they sat by the tv and began to watch.

 _ **J.A.R.V.I.S. tried to alert the Captain but was shut down before he could get out the sentence.**_ **The Captain still slept on the couch. Then, the** _ **elevator door dinged and four females stood in the elevator. The four stood and J.A.R.V.I.S. identified the powers they had the one with white hair was a technopath, the dirty blond had telekinesis,the redhead had super strength,and the brunette was a fire breather, the redhead walked forward first and something swiped her legs out sending her crashing to the floor. Suddenly the girl from the subway appeared using her shield to block the fire breathers flames from both her and the Captain. The technopath and telekinetic stayed in the elevator watching the fight between the two powerful mutants. Ducking and dodging eachothers punches and kicks no damage being done to either side. The girl ducked and swung her staff into the fire breathers legs sending her to the ground. As the two fought the Captain woke to seeing the two fighting with no one gaining the upper hand. Seeing the redhead get up and head for the girl he picked up his shield and threw it knocking her down and distracting the pair fighting. Both turned to him and the girl who'd saved him before used the brunettes distraction to take her legs out. What no one counted on was the telekinetics use of her power to through the girl to the floor, snapping her staff and knocking her unconscious. The Captain tried to get up and fight only to be caught by the redhead he'd hit. As they were leaving they heard the telekinetic say**_

" _ **You put up quite the fight Wild Cat but the Sisterhood never fails." they knocked a struggling Steve out and descended in the elevator. The video began to fast forward to 20 minutes later to show Wild Cat get up with a groan. She looked around in a panic and got up with a limp. She looked over to the abandoned shield on the floor and her broken staff and suddenly another staff was in her hand along with a stick and a string. Sitting on the couch she braced her limp leg with the stick and tied it around her leg. She stood up and put pressure on it wincing slightly before heading over to a computer and beginning to input a tracking algorithm. Soon a place popped up on her map and she groaned. She turned the computer off before disappearing.**_

The Avengers were shocked. The girl now known as Wild Cat had obviously tried to protect their leader for unknown reasons. What they wanted to know was who the Sisterhood was and what they wanted from Cap.

"J.A.R.V.I.S find anything you can on the Sisterhood and what they want from Cap. Also find out anything you can on a Wild Cat."

"Yes sir." he replied as Tony tried to recover the tracking algorithm she had used on his computer. Soon the same map showed up covered in several spots which descended into two spots and stayed there. Suddenly infrared showed up and a lot of the red from the one spot started moving towards the other. The program seemed to finish and the larger complex seemed to be the focus. A location popped up in the corner of the screen and the program finished. A message popped up after that said

 _ **[Not Stupid, I know you would use my algorithm to find your Captain when you guys are ready to join the fun come on down I could use all the help I can get. Be warned your suit might be useless. P.S. Wild Cat is not a well known entity don't bother]**_

They were all slightly apprehensive at the final line but got ready nonetheless. Tony began to set up his suit to be controlled remotely so he would not be useless. They all piled into the quinjet and just as they were leaving Thor showed up in the living room.

"Friends where are you going and where is our Captain?" They groaned and began to explain. Soon they were on there way towards the complex.

* * *

 ***Steve***

I woke up tied to a table. I tried to break free when a lilting voice said

"Don't even try they are reinforced Captain. It seems you have a mutant protector and a powerful one at that. What did you do to earn her protection?Hmmm? Most of the time she just stays hidden. A very high class of powers and yet she hides not willing to exert her will over others." He saw a women with dirty blond hair leaning over him. Seeming to see his confusion she continued

"You probably don't even know who she is. How funny it is that your saviour is a mystery to you. Even with her powers she is no match for me. Telekinesis is the gift to rule all. You my dear are going to make us stronger. An army of super mutant soldiers we have the gifts to isolate the serum in your blood. That is why we need you my dear. You will make us stronger. No one can stop us not even your Avengers or your Wild Cat. We just have to wait till all of our number our here to began." she laughed and moved out of my sight. Lifting my head I saw the machine's set up around me and her floating out of the room. With a sigh I leaned my head back. It would be a long night.

* * *

 ***Wild Cat*(Suprise)**

I silently moved across the compound moving through doors as if there was nothing there thanks to my intangibility. There were two guards at each entrance easily dispatched when the time came I easily passed unnoticed thanks to my invisibility. My phone vibrated and I teleported out of the complex and became visible. The Avengers were 20 minutes away. Typing on my phone I took control of their A.I. and quinjet systems seeing the full team I smirked and put on my voice modulator on speaking through my comms.

"Hello Avengers don't panic I overrode your systems and am landing your jet as we speak. Stealth is near imperative for now. I'll meet you on location. I'll need your cooperation if we are to save the Captain and stop a possible catastrophe we will need to move fast. We have one hour till the sisterhood is fully assembled. If we miss that deadline we are doomed. We will be over run and as good as dead. You have no reason to trust me but I'm asking you to trust me know." I landed the quinjet and teleported to their location. Opening the door I saw them all trying to figure out how I'd taken control of the quinjet. I knocked on the side of the jet and cleared my throat. They all turned to me shocked and I rolled my eyes

"Are you done now? We are wasting time we don't have. The longer we wait the more opposition we face." They all looked to each other and nodded.

"What's your plan?" Tony asked his suit watching me.

"I have the gift of teleportation. I will get us all close and take out the guards at the closest entrance and get you in. Once you are in I'll close the compound off from anyone entering or exiting the compound that's not with me. Your goal is to distract them while I get the Captain out. Once he's in the clear I'll assist you in exiting the compound." They nodded and I continued

"be careful, once you're in the compound these mutants are all in the upper classes of gifts. There is no room to mess around here. There leader is a very strong telekinetic she could restrain the Hulk. Don't engage her head on no matter what you do please." They nodded but I had a sinking feeling my advice was falling on deaf ears. With a sigh I grabbed the Iron Man suit and teleported to the outer gates. Going back I repeated the process with each Avenger. All but Thor almost getting sick. Putting my fingers to my lips I teleported a fur coat to my hand and put it on. Teleporting to the gate I removed my mask and teleported non-prescription glasses to my hand and put them on instead. Walking agiley up to the guards they said

"Name and password." Pretending to shiver in the cold night air I put my hands in my pockets and said

"Wild Cat." With a smirk I pulled my staff out of my pocket and extended it to hit the first guard in the face and used my shield to quiet the other punching the guard I'd hit in the face again to knock him out turning to the other guard I swept his legs out from under him and punched him in the face. Once that was done I teleported my glasses and coat home and put my mask back on. Turning to the keyboard I folded the staff back up and entered the password. The doors opened and I waved the Avengers over. They walked in and I walked towards the edge of the compound. Setting down my inventions that would hold my shield even if I passed out. Once that was set up I teleported into the main room, my invisibility my greatest asset I now knew why my gut had told me they hadn't listened. All of the Avengers were restrained even the Hulk. Knowing I only had one chance to prevent them from using the Captain's blood to make an army. Taking a deep breath I teleported to him and grabbed his hand. Teleporting away. Once we were clear I checked on him. He looked fine if not like he was going to throw up. Getting him inside the quinjet to Tony I focused on going back for the others. It would be a grudge match for the centuries. Silver Falcon vs. Wild Cat. I teleported into the room to see her getting angry. She shouted

"I know you're here sister. Or have you forgotten we were related?That you betrayed me!" I revealed myself tears gathering in my eyes as I shouted back

"Is that how you remember it? I remember having a sister before your dreams of power became madness! Before you hurt me! I never betrayed you I disagreed with your madness and left! I could not be involved in your madness!" everyone stared at us.

"You left me! You turned your back on me! You have to stop me every time I get close to becoming something more! Why?"

"You are not the same person anymore your power corrupted you!"

"Oh is that what you think that my power changed me? Your powers changed you! I had a sister who wasn't afraid of the world until she got went from a leader to a follower. Well let's see if you can use them!" She threw her power at me and I threw up my shield. I was pushed backwards and held my forearms up as I was pushed backwards by her force. I pushed back with my shield pushing her back. Bright colors flashed across the room as our powers collided in a ferocious battle. We both were trying to gain the upperhand as we took out all our feelings of rage and pain on each other. I pushed forward and she was pushed back. The Avengers were released from their restraints as she focused her powers on me and I strained against her telekinesis. My focus solely on preventing her from grabbing ahold of me with her telekinesis. Forcing my shield flat across half the room I shoved against her power as I held it steady. I cried out at the force required to keep it up. Turning I saw the Avengers staring at me in shock I focused on them and teleported them to the quinjet. The helmet of the Iron Man suit discarded on the ground. I fell to a knee as my shield fluttered. My shield was compressed by her power as I struggled. With a cry of rage and pain I forced myself up off my knees and pushed my shield forward with a great struggle. My body struggled under the pressure of her telekinesis. Pushing on against it with all my strength. I cried out in pain as the light died. I collapsed and my eyes closed and darkness greeted me.

 ***third person***

The Avengers were shocked at the sudden change in environment. No more bright light blinding them across a room as two mutant sisters dueled. Tony brought up the feed from his helmet and they all watched. Wild Cat fell onto one knee. She was obviously struggling against her sister's power. She cried out in rage and pain and stood knees bent from the force. She pushed on with all her strength and the light brightened to a point that even threw the camera was near unbearable. There was two matching cries and the light died. They saw smoke across the room and both girls on the floor. The telekinetic sat up and looked towards her sister whispering

"What have I done" She crawled towards the prone form tears streaming down her face. The helmet soon went dead and the Avengers knew then that there mysterious savior was no the strain had been to much for her body. All of them hung their heads in remembrance of the women who saved them and their Captain.

They soon went home and fixed up their Captain. They knew then how much they'd taken their Captain for granted. Over the next weeks they began to get to know the person behind Captain America the man who just wanted to serve his country. They promised to never forgot their savior.

Little did they know that Silver Falcon woke up from her desires and realised all she'd lost. Though if the Avengers had merely watched a few moments longer they'd of realised that Wild Cat was still alive. That her sister left with her to help her heal leaving the sisterhood with the impresssion that they were dead. Over the weeks as she healed unbenounced to the Avengers, as they silently thanked her every time they saw Steve shine through glad for there second chance to get to know him. Steve Rodgers.

The man behind Captain America.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So that's my excuse for not updating anything else. Also this is my way of announcing the poll results. I will be continuing and finishing Blue Jay within 2017. If you want more to this story say so. I do have plans for this story but for now it is a one-shot. Happy 2017 my readers as late as it is. Hope you like this piece. Again remember it is based on another story so if it sounds familiar that's why. Credit goes to her story.**_


	2. Authors Note

Hello My readers! So I decided to make this a prequel of sorts to another story! If you notice yes their are 3 chapters missing. SO this is my announcement of a sequel. All the chapters from before will now be the chapters for my Sequel _**The Dame Behind the Mask.**_ __I hope you will go read that story. I'm sorry if you hoped this was an update but I plan on putting out more chapters for the sequel soon! So now that this is a series this story will be marked complete. Now go check out _ **The Dame Behind the Mask!**_


End file.
